


Welcome Home, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve comes home for good, He surprised Danny, which was hard to do, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Welcome Home, Babe:

*Summary: Steve comes home for good, He surprised Danny, which was hard to do, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was so glad that he was back home in Honolulu, Hawaii. The **_Five-O Commander_** found that his head was clear, & he was feeling much better now, than he left. Now, All he wants to do is to be with his love of his life, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, His Danno, Whom he had been in love with for 10 years. He wanted to do something special, so he went ahead to arrange his plans for the evening.

Meanwhile, Danny was at his favorite lookout spot. He was thinking about what he went through, & everything that had happened in 10 years. The Loudmouth Detective was glad that he made his move, & told him that he loved him, & they got together. **“I ** _haven’t_** been this happy, & I am gonna keep this feeling going forever”**, He thought to himself. After a couple of minutes, He went home, & had no idea that he was in for a surprise.

The Hunky Brunette was in such a great mood, & he was arranging the table, & making it romantic. Steve was looking forward to see his Danno, & just spending time with him, & being with him. The Former Seal said thinking to himself, **“This is ** _well worth_** it”**, He finished up the table. Steve got ready, cause he wanted to surprise his beloved, & look sexy in the process.

Danny got home, & he was in shock, “Babe, You’re home !”, He exclaimed happily. They went to hug each other tightly, & held each other, As Steve led him back into the dining room. It was a great moment for both of them, & being reunited. “Welcome Home, Babe”, Danny said with a smile, & they shared a kiss. “Good to be home”, The Dark-Haired Man said with a bright smile, They went on with their evening.

The End.


End file.
